


SASO 2015 Bonus Round Fills

by albayzin



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2015, Drabble Collection, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Mutually Unrequited, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albayzin/pseuds/albayzin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fills done for the Bonus Rounds at Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, written as part of Team Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke. More specific ratings + tags to be included at the start of each chapter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. UshiOi: In Which Oikawa Tooru is Pretty Sure He Has a Troll

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Haikyuu!!
> 
> "You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little 'clever' comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo." — A Very Angry Person

To be quite honest, Oikawa never really knew what to expect whenever he saw a new comment to him on a social media account. It could go in any number of ways: a girl confessing her attraction to him, a boy vowing revenge for taking the love his life, a family member checking up on him, a schoolmate asking for homework help, a teammate asking for volleyball help, or Iwa-chan yelling at him to “stop looking for UFOs and to get to sleep we have school tomorrow, Assikawa!”. There was really no way for him to tell at all how it would go, but he couldn’t stare at the notif in his inbox all day, so with a smile he clicked on it and made a face when he saw what it said. 

“You should have come to Shiratorizawa.” is what the comment read. 

To be fair, it wasn’t just a face he made. It was a look made up entirely of disgust and anger and hatred. There was no name attached to the comment, so he did what any sane and rational person would do. He deleted the rude anonymous comment and called Iwa-chan to console him for the brutal attack on his character that he suffered. (Nevermind the fact that Iwaizumi then proceeded to brutally attack Oikawa’s character on the phone for the next half hour before finishing it with “Aobajousai is better than Shiratorizawa anyway.” This is why Iwa-chan is Oikawa’s best friend for life.)

A week went by and Oikawa forgot about that erroneous comment made on his account. There was a lot that was going on, school was picking up and the team was busy training. Then another notification came, this time it was signed by a user name “sauw.”

Again, the comment read “You should have come to Shiratorizawa.” 

Oikawa banned the account from his page, deleted the comment and cried on Iwa-chan before Iwa-chan proceeded to punch him in the shoulder and told him to quit whining and to stop checking social media when they were supposed to be doing their homework. 

(Oikawa’s life is so hard and nobody understands.)

Another week passed by and again, Oikawa all but forgot about the comment. A number of girls from other schools had come to Aobajousai just to confess to him and he politely made conversation with them before politely turning them all down (and ignoring the images of intense eyes and broad shoulders that played in his head). All in all, it was a pretty nice week. Oikawa hummed as he got to his room, smile playing on his face as he decided to once again check his account. 

One new comment waited for him, this time by user “uwsa”. 

“You should have come to Shiratorizawa.”

Oikawa saw red and he furiously typed a response, not even caring if it made any sense. He wanted these comments to stop and this was his last resort. 

“Who do you think you are saying that stuff to me online? You think you can get away with it? Think again. Before I ban you, I’m going to make sure that you can never comment on my account ever again. I’m going to track your IP address and make sure that you regret this. Not only am I trained in karate, I have the number for the SDF, and I will use it to get you to leave me alone. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little 'clever' comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you idiot.”

Almost immediately. a response to his reply came up. 

“Oikawa, it’s me, Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

That made Oikawa pause. Long enough that a follow up comment came up.

“You should come to Shiratorizawa. I want to ask you out.”

Oh.

That… certainly changes some things. 

Maybe it’s not too late for him to head out.

He needs to give Ushijima Wakatoshi a piece of his mind, and it's certainly better to do that in person.


	2. SouMako: Feelings Are Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yamazaki Sousuke/Tachibana Makoto, free!
> 
> "We’re just two people who want to be friends but are sometimes attracted to each other." ―Nick Miller, New Girl
> 
> Mutually unrequited feelings going on here! It's MakoHaru + SouRin, with SouMako being unrequited on both ends

They had been friends for almost close to three years now, though it’s probably better to say “they knew of each other’s existence for a year before finally taking the next step and becoming friends.” Sousuke never expected to find Makoto in his Algebra class in college. Even though they sort of became friends following Samezuka’s cultural festival, they never really did much to keep on talking, except for the occasional text or meet up with Rin and Haru. Graduation came and went and Sousuke became sure that he probably won’t ever see him, or anyone else from Iwatobi again. 

He went to Tokyo and enrolled in university, deciding to major in kinesiology. Sousuke wants to work in sports medicine, as a physical trainer. He could probably never stand on the international stage with Rin in the way he originally planned, but maybe he could at least help Rin make it there in one piece. His body may behave now, but the slightest twinge can come back to haunt him later and Sousuke wants to make damn sure that will never happen to Rin. Sousuke was prepared for four years of college, not talking to much of anyone... except there he was, sitting in the front row of freshman Algebra and Sousuke doesn’t know what to do. 

He stood in the entrance to the room, frozen for a moment, before he collects himself, hefting his bag across his shoulder (his good one) before making his way to Makoto. 

“Is this seat taken?” he asks and he takes a small pleasure in seeing Makoto whip his head to the side in confusion before breaking into a smile. 

 

“Oh, Sousuke! I didn’t know you decided to come to this university too!”

… Had his smile always been that nice?

\-----------------

They spent every single class period of that semester sitting next to one another. It worked out well for them. They went to class together and afterwards they would grab a bite to eat before separating to go to their next class. On weekends they would meet up, sometimes with Haru if he had some free time from his schedule, and go over their homework and notes. It was… nice, getting to finally know both Makoto and Haru and Sousuke was glad, at least, to be able to call them friends. 

Sousuke tries not to notice when Makoto and Haru sit a little too close together for most friends. It’s none of his business what they do (or in this case, who they do) and it’s not like he has any room to judge, not when his dreams at night are filled with bright red eyes and hair and sharp smiles. He can see the smile on Makoto’s face and the slight turn of Haru’s face that might be a smile or might mean he has gas he doesn’t know, but the point is that they seem to be happy and that’s all that should really matter. 

He tries to tell as much to Makoto. 

“So, how’s Haru doing…?”

“H-Haru, what do you mean Sousuke?”

Sousuke looks up with his eyes, head still bent over his book and he sees a slight blush on Makoto’s face. He thinks it’s cute (...cute? since when is seeing Makoto blush cute?) and he can’t keep the smirk that crosses his face. 

“Nothing much, just asking. You’re still pretty close to him after all, yeah?”

Okay, Sousuke would probably be the first to admit he’s a bit mean, but he means well. If he likes you, then he picks on you. It’s how he shows he cares. So that’s why he lets a little extra meaning slip into the phrase “still pretty close”. He wants to let Makoto to know that he knows and he doesn’t mind it at all. He can see Makoto stiffen for a second before relaxing, the warmest smile he’s seen crossing over Makoto’s face. 

“Yeah, we’re still pretty close. Probably closer now…”

Sousuke lets out a small laugh and looks back at his book.

“That’s good to hear.”

(He doesn’t think about how he really likes seeing Makoto smile.)

Sousuke tries not to make fun of Makoto the next time they meet up with Haru. They’re already eating when Haru arrives and then he takes it upon himself to give Makoto a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to him. Makoto blushes, flails and whines out Haru’s name while Sousuke calmly takes a bite of his meal before looking up at Makoto and smirking, “Oh yeah, definite closer than before.” Makoto whines out Sousuke’s name and Haru gives him a small nod. 

Oh yes, they can definitely get along now.

\-----------------

The semester ends, but before that Sousuke and Makoto make plans to take one more class together the next semester. 

It makes things easier. 

They don’t talk much over semester break. Makoto and Haru are going back to Iwatobi to visit their family and Rin surprised Sousuke by sending him a ticket to visit him in Australia. They travel to the airport together, and while Haru looks for their gates, Makoto looks at Sousuke out of the corner of his eye. When Sousuke raises an eyebrow, Makoto looks forward at Haru. 

“So, are you and Rin still pretty close?”

Sousuke’s mind goes blank. He wants to say yes, that they’re just as close as before, but it’s hard when you live with someone for an entire year before they go and move to another country. There’s only so much that email and Skype can overcome but… he wants more than what they have. He’s just not sure if Rin wants the same. 

“Yeah… at least I think we are,” is what he says. 

Makoto is silent, before looking back at Sousuke.

“I think so, because why else would he send you a ticket to visit him?”

He freezes and can’t say anything before Haru waves Makoto over. Domestic and international flights do leave out of different terminals, after all so they can’t continue their conversation. 

“See you after break, Sousuke.”

“Yeah… see you.”

He spends the flight to Australia silently listening to music, leg jittering as he tries not to think so much about what may happen when he arrives. It’s just a friend visiting a friend, if he goes there thinking about that, then there’s no way that he can be disappointed at all. 

It’s one day later and he wakes up, his shoulder tingeing, not from his injury, but from the bite mark left on it the night before. Rin is still sleeping, so quietly, he makes his way to his computer and checks his email. He sees a message from Makoto, reading “Well, how are things with Rin?” Sousuke swears he can hear a smug tone in the message. 

Sousuke looks back at the bed, with Rin still in it sleeping peacefully and quickly taps out a reply.

“We’re probably closer than we were before.”

Rin stirring causes him to look back and he sees Rin, covers pooling around his waist as he starts to sit up. 

“Sousuke, what are you doing?”

“Just checking my email.”

“Well, get back to bed already.”

Sousuke laughs as he can read the desire in Rin’s smile. He leaves the computer and doesn’t see the reply from Makoto, which boils down to a smiling emoji. 

(Later, when he sees it, he swears that Rin told Makoto about his plans but he can’t find it in him to complain when Rin kisses the complaint out of his mouth.)

\-----------------

A year passes, and it doesn’t seem like a long time.

Sousuke finds himself becoming better and better friends with Makoto. Then spend a few short months as roommates when Sousuke’s lease expires and he needs someplace to stay while he finds a new apartment. It turns out to be a better experience than he thought. Makoto is, all things considered, a perfect roommate. 

Okay, so maybe he can’t really cook, but Sousuke can, and since Sousuke doesn’t like cleaning, Makoto takes care of that easily. They can study together in the privacy of their own living room and somehow or another, Sousuke manages to know Haru well enough that he can tell which visits means he has to find something to do for a few hours. 

They can even walk together to the closest gym and work out. Sousuke uses Makoto as a sort of guinea pig, working with him to make sure that he stays in top physical form. Afterwards, they go swimming. While Sousuke can’t swim like he used to, he can at least maintain some sort of form and he can’t really give it up. He offers advice to Makoto on how to improve his form (just because he’s not going pro doesn’t mean he has to have a sloppy form) and he can tell Makoto is mentally taking notes on how to use this for his own career path. 

(Sousuke tries not to watch as every time Makoto climbs out of the pool, the rivulets of water streaming down his back.) 

Eventually, Sousuke finds a new apartment and he moves out. The first night, Sousuke looks at the mess he made cooking and curses himself. There’s no Makoto to clean up after him, so he begrudgingly starts to do it himself. 

Has it always been this quiet, living alone? 

Sousuke flops into bed and sleeps.

His dreams are still filled with images of bright red hair and eyes and sharp smiles, but there’s new images now, images of bright green eyes and warm smiles. 

He doesn’t sleep that well that first night. 

\-----------------

Haru and Rin have a competition and Makoto and Sousuke drink together in Makoto’s apartment as they watch it on TV. There’s no hard feelings when they each cheer for somebody different. 

“Sorry, Makoto, but Rin is going to win this.”

“Hmm, you might be surprised, Sousuke.”

“--Care to make this interesting, Tachibana?”

“What do you have mind, Yamazaki?”

Sousuke looks around before his eyes settle on a half finished six pack of beer.

“Loser finishes that.”

Makoto takes a hard look at the punishment, clearly weighing the pros and cons of it. Sousuke can see the faint formings of a blush on his face from drinking and knows that if Makoto were to finish that, he would be long gone. 

“Alright, deal”

The answer surprises him, but not that much. He knows how much faith Makoto has in Haru. It’s just as much faith he has in Rin. They sit quietly, waiting for the heat Haru and Rin are in to start. It almost feels as though they’re the ones racing….

But in the end, it’s Rin who ends up victorious, by barely a tenth of a second. Makoto groans, head in his hands when Sousuke offers him the first beer.

“Drink up.”

It’s an hour later and Makoto is past being long gone. His face is red and he’s full of nothing but constant giggles. Sousuke hefts one of Makoto’s arms around his shoulders and tries to carry him back to his bed. Sousuke already knows that he’s going to spend the night now, he can’t leave Makoto alone like this when he’s this drunk, but Sousuke is regretting everything as Makoto puts his full weight on Sousuke, not even trying to help walk them to his bedroom. 

“Come on, Makoto, you could at least try to help me by not being so heavy.”

Makoto laughs.

Sousuke just groans when they finally make it and just as he’s about to drop Makoto onto his bed, Makoto takes it upon himself to pull Sousuke down with him. He doesn’t have all that muscle for nothing and Sousuke finds himself on top of Makoto, face to face with those green eyes and warm smile and he can feel his heart beating in his chest. He tries to get up, but Makoto is holding on to him tight, like he has something he wants to say. 

“Hmm, Sousuke~! I’m really glad we’re friends now…”

“Yeah… yeah, Makoto, I’m glad too.”

“No no no, I’m reaaaaally glad we’re friends now, but…”

“But? But what Makoto?”

At this, Makoto looks to the side and Sousuke swears that if Makoto’s face gets any redder he’s going to die but Makoto continues one. 

“Dont… don’t tell Haru this. I love him a lot, I’m in love with him but… I think I like you a lot too.”

His heart is threatening to beat out his chest. Makoto seems satisfied with what he said before letting Sousuke quickly scamper out of his bed. He curls up and quickly falls asleep. Sousuke watches him for a moment before heading back to the living room and cleans up the remnants of their night drinking. He heads into Makoto’s kitchen and drinks a glass of water before heading back to sit on the couch. 

“--Fuck.”

Sousuke knows deep down inside that he’s in love with Rin, that no matter how hard it is being in a long distance relationship right now that he will not give it up for anything in the world. But… but he can also feel it that things had changed, that if there was no Haru and no Rin, that maybe… 

Maybe he and Makoto…

How can you be friends with someone you’re attracted to?

“... I think I like you a lot too, Makoto.”


	3. MakoHaruRin: A Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Makoto/Haruka/Rin (Free)
> 
> (843): Your dignity remains intact. He, on the other hand, is completely convinced he slept with your cat.

Rin wakes up to the smell of grilling fish, the sound of soft crying and a pounding headache. 

So okay, the soft crying is new, but the smell of fish is something Rin has long since gotten used to when he and Makoto ended up moving in with Haru. The pounding headache can only be from the copious amounts of drinking done last night. Rin isn't entirely sure what happened, he remembers alcohol and lips and two sets of hands moving across his skin...

He can add a furious blush to the list of things he woke up with. 

But asides from that, Rin cannot for the life of him remember what happened last night. There's a lot that could have happened, and it can either be good or bad. To be quite honest, Rin is kind of hoping that something good did happen last night. 

He, Haru and Makoto had some sort of relationship going on for the past few months, kisses between each other and the occasional tumble between the sheets, but it had only been just two out of for all that time. Either he and Haru or he and Makoto would do things, and he's pretty sure that Haru and Makoto have done things on their own while he was out, but there was a tense sort of energy between the three of them. They all want something between the three of them, but the question in the air was how to even start?

Apparently all they needed was booze. 

Who knew it could work wonders?

Rin contemplates the idea of staying in bed, but the smell of fish becomes a bit hard to ignore when his stomach grumbles. With a groan, he stands up and stumbles into the living room and isn't surprised to see Haru standing in the kitchen, wearing only his apron and a pair of jammers. It's just like any morning. The sound of crying is coming from the couch and Rin peers at it and sees Makoto curled up on it. 

Haru isn't doing anything about it and Rin is wondering if he should. Haru must have heard him come in, because he's turned away from the stove and is giving Rin a look that says "Come here," or it could be "You are so stupid." Sometimes it's hard to tell which look Haru is giving him at any moment. But Rin chooses to believe it's a "come here" look and pads his way over to Haru. 

"Morning, Rin."

"You don't look like shit, Haru."

Haru says nothing at first, but turns back to the stove. He glances his way when he does answer, "Unlike you and Makoto, I drank a lot of water as well."

Rin clicks his tongue and flops into the closest chair. A loud sob distracts him and Rin turns to look back at the couch. 

"Before you ask, nothing more than touching happened last night."

"Haah?"

Haru is perfectly composed as he adds another piece of fish to the grill.

"I was watching you and Makoto kiss when you fell asleep. Your dignity is remains intact."

"And Makoto?"

"He things he slept with your cat."

"What?!"

"He'll figure it out when he realizes the bite on his shoulder and the scratches on his back are a little too big to belong to a cat."

Rin blushes again and doesn't need to look at Haru to know that he's giving him a pointed look. Rin looks at his fingers and considers trimming his nails. 

"H-how will I tell Rin I slept with S-S-Sakura!"

Haru lets out a small laugh. 

"I think Makoto's still a little drunk, but..."

"But--?"

The sound of cooking stops and Rin turns to look at Haru, who's looking away from him now. 

"I think we should try again, only with less alcohol."

Rin looks at Haru for a moment, before turning away as well, raising a hand to rub it through the hair at the back of his head.

"Yeah, I think so too."


	4. SouMako: Makoto's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: cop!Sousuke/Makoto (Free!) 
> 
> “it’s 2 in the morning and i was just trying to get home but i left my sunroof open all day and now there’s a squirrel in my car and it scared me and i drove into a pole – would you please stop laughing you’re a cop. you’re supposed to be helping”

Tachibana Makoto has had a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. Normally, Makoto doesn't want to say things have been that bad. Sure, there have been lots of days that he wishes were better. Every day doesn't have to be a good day, but sometimes you just get those days that you wish could just simply start over, or wish never existed at all, and today was one of those days. 

It didn't start off too bad, to say the least. Makoto slept through his alarm by a good half hour. Sleeping in that late did have an unfortunate consequence, however. By the time he finished getting dressed, there was no way he could eat breakfast at home and still make it to the fire station on time. With a heavy sigh, he left his home and got in his car to drive to work. He figured that if he went through a drive through, he could get a coffee and donut.

Except that wasn't the case. Traffic was bad everywhere. Makoto just let out a heavy sigh as he sat in his car on the freeway, moving slower than a tortoise. By the time Makoto managed to get to the station, not only was he fifteen minutes late, but he was hungry from having to skip breakfast. He couldn't stop to grab something from the station's kitchen, as he needed to jump right into training and running drills. It's hard work on it's own, but after not having eaten? It's almost tortuous, and almost miraculous that he didn't pass out during the drills. Thankfully, once the drills were completed, it was time for their lunch break, unfortunately, luck was still not on his side. 

It was his turn to cook. 

He was by no means a terrible cook, yet he was not at all the best one either. 

Especially not today. 

There was smoke.

A lot of smoke. 

And a distinct smell of food burning. 

Makoto was pretty sure he could hear the sound of his fellow firemen crying while they put out the kitchen fire he inadvertently started. Lunch was ruined, and there wasn't much to be done about it. Once it looked like the wasn't going to reignite, they all set about to clean up the mess, determined to do so as quickly as possible so they can at least order something to eat. Except right after they were done, a call came in. It wasn't anything major, simply just a cat stuck in a tree. Makoto felt guilty about keeping everyone from eating, so he volunteered to take care of it. 

Everyone can eat, and he can save a cat. All things considered, taking into account the day he's had, he really needed to see a cat at that moment. 

He didn't count on the cat not wanting to see him. He got there and when he climbed up the tree, the cat hissed at him. Makoto tried every trick he knew to get the cat to come to, but it just kept hissing. When he couldn't spend any more time trying to get the cat to come to him, Makoto simply had no choice but to reach out and grab it. 

Which led to several vicious scratches across his face. 

And laughter from his coworkers when he got back to the station. 

And a lot of stinging antiseptic being put on his face to keep the scratches from getting infected. 

Definitely not a good day. 

Various other minor calls came in for the rest of the day, keeping the station busy throughout the rest of his shift. Ordinarily, that wouldn't be so bad, but considering the lack of breakfast and lunch, Makoto was starving by the time his shift ended a little after midnight. 

As much as he didn't want to, he would stop and get some sort of fast food on his way back home. Or he would have if he had remembered to put some cash in his wallet before leaving the station. As a result, he had to rely on the change in his car's ashtray (a better use for it since he doesn't smoke) which only left him with just barely enough to buy an order of fries.

Small.

Driving back to his apartment, Makoto just sort of wished this day would end already.

So of course things had to get worse when he felt something brush against his leg. Letting out a shriek, Makoto jerked his steering wheel hard to the left, causing him to crash into a light pole on the side of the road. He groaned once his car came to a stop, and when he looked down at his feet, he saw amongst his now ruined fries a squirrel of all things.

He stared at the squirrel, wondering just how it got there or if this was just some sort of hallucination brought about by hunger when he felt something drip onto his head. He looked up and saw that the sunroof of his car was open.

And it was about to start raining.

Makoto just thumps his forehead against the steering wheel several times before pulling out his phone to call the police.

It's two in the morning now and the only good thing to come out of this day is that the rain has stopped and the next day is his day off. 

He's just finished explaining exactly why he crashed his car into the light pole to the officer that reported to the scene.

And he's laughing at him now. 

Great.

"Would you please stop laughing?" Makoto whines, before looking back as his car is being loaded onto the tow truck and is about to be towed to a garage where a mechanic will look at it in the morning. Which means he needs to figure out a way to get back to his home. At 2 A.M.

And this cute cop was laughing at him.

Can the world just swallow him up?

"Hey, Tachibana, right?"

"Hmm, yeah, Officer Yamazaki?" 

Makoto looks back and even in the faint light, he can find himself being drawn to the teal eyes of the officer. 

"You look like you've had a pretty rough day, and you say that you haven't eaten anything all day, so how about this? My shift is done in the next thirty minutes, if you can wait that long, I can take you to get something to eat and then afterwards take you home."

"What? Oh, no, I can't ask you to do that! I'll just figure out something, I think a friend of mine lives pretty close by and--"

He's silenced by Officer Yamazaki holding up a hand.

"How about if I promise to not tell anyone about your crash and..." he hesitates, looking a bit unsure about how he wants to continue.

"And...?" Makoto slightly encourages him to continue.

"And we can call it a date as well?"

Oh. 

Makoto is looking hard at Officer Yamazaki's face and even now, he can see his face turn red. 

Feeling his own face blush as well, Makoto slowly nods.

"I think I can agree to that as well."

Officer Yamazaki gives him a quick smile.

"Let me tell the tow truck driver what's happening and then all I have to do is go back to the station to turn in my cruiser and then from there we can go on that date."

Makoto nods again and as Officer Yamazaki walks to speak the tow truck driver, all he can think is that maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.


	5. MakoHaru: Light In Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto // (MakoHaru), Free! 
> 
> i think  
> there are worlds inside all of us  
> contained only tenuously  
> by the soft covers of skin
> 
> the green in your eyes is alight with the sun  
> and i realize  
> yours is the most beautiful world  
> i've ever the privilege to touch
> 
> \-- unknown

Makoto had never been much of a morning person. 

Haru has known this since they were children. He would wake up first, always, and would wait for Makoto to wake up on his own. It would happen gradually: his breathing would change, then his body would stiffen, followed by his eyes slowly opening. Even then, it would still take Makoto several moments before he would finally fully wake up. 

Haru would watch this entire process silently. When they would spend the night together, he would always be the first thing Makoto would see in the morning. Haru could never explain why that thought would make him happy when he was younger, the idea that he was the first thing Makoto would see. Haru could see morning light enter Makoto's eyes and then recognition slowly set in. Makoto knows that it's Haru he's looking at. 

With a sleepy smile, Makoto would then wish Haru a good morning, and Haru would never know how to handle it. He would just turn his head and tell Makoto that it's time for them to get ready for breakfast. He never understood why Makoto's smile at that moment would cause his heart to skip a beat and his face to heat up. No, he would have rather pushed that aside than think anymore about it. 

But... it's different now, if only slightly.

Haru still wakes up first. 

He still waits for Makoto to wake up. He can't move at all, however, with Makoto's arms tight around him, yet he doesn't mind it. No, when Makoto holds him like this, he feels warm and safe. He's content to wait, no matter how long it takes for Makoto to wake up. He stills when he notices that Makoto's breathing is starting to change. It's only a matter of minutes before he can see Makoto's eyes open once more. 

He stills. 

Then slowly, his eyes open. 

Haru is in love with the green in Makoto's eyes when they fill with light first thing in the morning. He swears that there's an entire world in there, and no matter how many times he sees them, he will never be able to map out the entire thing. But it's beautiful, no matter what. 

Especially when Makoto sees that Haru's awake and watching him. He just simply smiles and wishes him good morning before leaning in to press a kiss against Haru's forehead. 

Haru simply burrows himself into Makoto's arms more. 

"Let's stay in bed," he says. 

Makoto is shocked for a moment, before laughing and holding Haru closer. 

Haru may think that Makoto's eyes are a world of their own, but lying in bed together? This is a world they make together, and Haru doesn't want to leave it just yet.


	6. SouHaru: Future In Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nanase Haruka/Yamazaki Sousuke // (SouHaru), Free!
> 
> "My eyes are an ocean in which my dreams are reflected." -- Pope John XXIII
> 
> explicit sexual content
> 
> (yes, I understand that I wrote smut for a prompt that's based on a quote from a Pope)

Haru's eyes really are blue like an ocean. 

That's all Sousuke can think right now. His brain is gone, and he thinks that it's because Haru is sucking it out of his cock. Haru is taking his sweet ass time, lowering his mouth down Sousuke's cock. Sousuke swears that he's enjoying this, enjoying seeing him squirm against the wall as feels a warm, wet heat slowly take him. That's what Haru always liked, watching Sousuke be uncomfortable with every single way he looks at him. 

That's how all this started. Haru never mentioned that the swim trainer that Sosuke applied to study under was his personal coach when Sousuke mentioned it to him and Makoto one time when they were having dinner together. It's probably his fault for not understanding what Makoto meant when he looked at Haru with a strange look in his eyes and Haru quickly looked back at home before taking a bite of his mackerel. He was used to their weird no-talking thing and mostly ignored it. 

It was definitely his fault when he stood there stunned as Haru got out of the pool when his trainer was trying to introduce them. Haru just quietly looked at him, expression unreadable as he softly spoke out, "Sousuke."

All he could do was dumbly reply "Haru…" and barely listen to the trainer ask if they knew each other as Haru jumped back into the water. 

After a practice that seemed to have lasted forever, Sousuke cornered Haru in the locker room once everyone else had left. It was oddly familiar, backing Haru up against the soda machine, except this time he wasn't warning Haru to stay away from Rin. No, this time he was after answers. 

"Why didn't you tell me he was your coach?"

Haru, just like last time, looked surprised but this time, he didn't look like he was willing to back down at all. Instead, he looked Sousuke straight in his eyes, blue meeting teal, with that same expression he had back at the pool. It sent a shiver down Sousuke's spine and a warmth into his body that he had never felt before. 

"Do you really want to know, Sousuke?"

He took a step towards Sousuke, their bodies pressed against each other. 

"Or do you want something else?"

It took less than a second before Sousuke pushed Haru back against the soda machine, lips on his. It was hard and desperate. They kissed like that was all they could do. Before Sousuke knew it, hands were shoved into pants and they jerked each other off, muffling moans with kisses. 

They didn't speak as they cleaned up, but when Haru was leaving, he looked back at Sousuke. 

"See you next time, Sousuke."

Sousuke swore that this would be the last time. 

Except then next time Haru climbed onto his lap in his still wet jammers, and Sousuke found himself unable to do anything but grab onto Haru's waist and pull him in for a kiss. 

This became their trend. Each time, Sousuke would swear that this would be their last tryst, but there was something about the way that Haru would look at him as he was leaving and say "See you next time, Sousuke," that would make him want to come back for more. 

But none of this was on Sousuke's mind at the moment. Because he's definitely sure that Haru is sucking his brain out through his cock. Whatever this is between him and Haru, Sousuke is sure that it's going to be something that last forever between them. 

He can see it in Haru's eyes as he looks up at him, that this is what he wants, that Sousuke is who he wants. 

And as he comes into Haru's mouth, moaning his name, Sousuke hopes that their dreams continue to coincide, so that this doesn't have to end at all.


End file.
